


Relieve My Anxiety

by midnakatt01



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnakatt01/pseuds/midnakatt01
Summary: A drabble on Yuuri and skating.





	Relieve My Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a short drabble to clear my head. i needed to get something out.

The sound of skates on ice was like home to Yuuri Katsuki, a constant in his fast-paced life, and he sunk into its familiarity easily. Cold wind stained his cheeks pink as he drifted around the rink, lost in the noise, and slowly picked up speed. Shavings of ice sprayed out from under his skates. He coiled up and sprung quickly into the air, his breath caught in his lungs as the anxiety built within him-- would he make it? Solid ground met with his skates. Exhale. Leg out. Drift. He opened his eyes and shouted in triumph. After weeks of relentless practice, he finally landed a quad flip. His coach and rink mates rushed towards him in a wave of excitement, surrounding him with words of support. Yuuri smiled and skated off to the edge of the rink before slipping on his covers. The sound of skating continued as he waltzed away, drunk on success.

The locker room was old and dirty, but Yuuri loved it none the less. His locker in particular was rusty and dented from many years of use. He had pictures and newspaper articles loosely taped to the inner walls that he had been collecting since he was a child. Now he was 23 years old and traveling the world as a professional skater, but Hasetsu was forever his home. Yuuri pulled off his skates with a grimace and tossed them into his skating bag. He could already feel the new bruises and blisters forming from today's practice.

 

A warm spring breeze blew against Yuuri's back as he jogged home; it ruffled his hair and propelled him homewards. His family's hot spring was waiting for him, quiet and customer-free in the moonlight. It was yet another constant in Yuuri's life and the sanity it gave him was ecstasy. His feet slammed harder against the concrete as he ran faster. 

 

As Yuuri predicted, the hot spring was quiet as he slowly lowered himself into the water. Tension flowed out of his muscles and he lowered his head to his hands. The past month had put a lot of pressure on Yuuri as he prepared for the grand prix. Most nights he came home late and then left before sunrise. He knew his behavior worried his family, but he couldn't help it. He had to win; if not for himself, then for Hasetsu. Ever since he was in the junior skating league, he had always come so close to winning, missing the podium by mere decimals. So this year, Yuuri vowed to win no matter what it would take. He needed it.

A slide door opening in front of him roused him from his thoughts. Yuuri's mother, Hiroko Katsuki, tip-toed over to him and sat at the onsen's edge. She looked ghostly-- the artificial light from inside lit up the mist around her, creating a halo of yellow. Her fingers played with his hair and she sighed. It was a tired, defeated sound.

"How are you, Yuuri?" she whispered. even though she spoke quietly, the noise was akin to a gunshot to Yuuri's ears. 

"I'm alright. I was just about to get out."

"You know what I meant." The wrinkles around her mouth and eyes were deep.

Yuuri was silent for a moment and nodded. It was a small movement, almost unsure. 

Kiroko started to leave before turning back to Yuuri. She analyzed his face for a moment before she sighed and returned to the inn. 

"Don't forget to lock up and turn off all the lights when you come back in, Yuuri," she called before sliding the door shut.

"Yes ma'am"

 

The inn was ancient, handed down from generation to generation of Katsuki's. It was a beautiful building, washed in bright colors and wooden floors. The grounds were massive. It was large enough to hold as many guests as they needed, plus some. It often smelled like his mother's cooking and home. 

 

Yuuri ran his fingers along the slightly peeling paint as he walked to his room. He couldn't see anything in the pitch black house. When he reached his room, he immediately flopped face-first onto the bed. Yuuri's room was small and cozy, and housed all of his childhood trophies and ribbons. It was basic, but lived-in, an abandoned childhood sanctuary. He could barely even recognize it as his own anymore.

Finally, Yuuri's exhaustion got the better of him and he succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it sucked


End file.
